


(your) love language

by lavenderlotion



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Endearments, Established Relationship, Love Language, M/M, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28791021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: “Babe!” Peter shouted. “What are you doing?”“Say that again,” Wade breathed, a disbelieving sort of smile on face.“Where are you?”“No! No, baby boy, no. The other thing you said before!”“Babe?”
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 106
Kudos: 452





	(your) love language

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Tumblr prompt: _“For the prompt list, I know that deadpool is the one with the nicknames but reading the prompt list for pet names, I couldn't stop imagining Peter calling him honey or babe (also maybe sweetheart) so maybe you could write Peter calling Wade those pet names?)”_

Peter was humming something tuneless under his breath as he swayed his hips back and forth, making sure he scraped the bottom of the pot so there wouldn’t be any lumpy bits left. It was something he knew Wade was particular about, after all. He didn’t put the mixing bowl down until he was totally sure the batter was smooth, and then he quickly poured out two pan-sized pancakes into the pans he had already warmed on the stove. 

Mixing bowl securely sat on the counter, Peter quickly spun around to open the cabinet behind him. His arm was already reaching out... only for his hand to hit nothing. Huh. Peter pouted up at the bottle of syrup, giving it a dirty look for being on the top shelf instead of the second-top shelf. 

_ Rude!  _

How was he supposed to reach something like that? 

Peter was pretty sure he hadn’t left it on the top shelf. Nope. There was only one culprit.

“Babe!” Peter shouted, turning to look off into the living room where  _ Golden Girls _ was still playing on the TV. “Babe, where are you?”

Peter didn’t get a response right away. He considered hopping, but he was  _ much _ too dignified to jump around just because he couldn’t reach something. If you factored in the fact that the tower of a man who put the syrup on the top shelf in the first place was in the other room, Peter became even more determined to keep his dignity and just pouted even firmer up at the syrup.

“Babe!” Peter shouted again, louder, and a second later Wade slid into the room on socked feet, wearing absolutely nothing else. Peter raised an eyebrow, and asked, “What are you doing?”

“Say that again,” Wade breathed, a disbelieving sort of smile on his face. 

“Where are you?” Peter asked with a deep frown, tilting his head to the side. 

“No! No, baby boy, no. The  _ other _ thing you said before!”

“Babe?”

Wade made a shocked noise and covered his mouth with his hands, his eyes going wide. It was a little distracting, ‘cause it made his dick swing and his stomach flex and... yeah, it was more than a little distracting. 

But then Wade started speaking again, so Peter ignored the growing heat in his groin and focused back on what he was saying. “Yes! Babe! Since when did you call me babe?

“Uhm... I don’t know?” Peter said, even more confused than before.

“Well, you’ve never called me that before!

“Wait... really?” 

“Really! I didn’t—” Wade cut himself off with a rough noise, which probably meant that he was thinking something Not Good that he didn’t want Peter to know. 

“Would you like me to start using them more?”

Wade didn’t answer, but he nodded sharply. There was something vulnerable across Wade’s face that Peter felt honoured at being allowed to see. Their relationship had been hard-fought in the beginning, and sometimes Peter forgot what it had been like and how much work they’d both put in to get to where they were now. 

As he looked at Wade's downturned eyes and the tense lines of his bare shoulders, Peter’s heart ached for the man he loved. 

“Oh, I’m sorry, Wade,” Peter told him seriously, moving forward and placing a gentle kiss against his lips. “I call you all types of stuff in my head.”

Wade kissed him back, but then asked, “Like what?” without moving back, so it came out a jumbled mess. 

Peter laughed, reaching up to grab Wade’s shoulders to keep himself steady. “Baby, you gotta stop kissing before talking. We’ve gone over this.”

Instead of answering Wade just squealed and pointed a whole bunch of times at Peter. Peter laughed, stepping away to make sure the pancakes weren’t burning. A second later, Wade was hugging him tightly from behind, curling his big frame around Peter’s smaller form. He dropped a kiss to Peter’s neck that sent a shiver down his spine, and then tucked his face into the curve of Peter's shoulder. 

“I’m sorry I haven’t used any endearments before, sweetheart,” Peter said quietly, leaning his head back to rest on Wade’s shoulders as he linked their fingers together on his belly. “I love you.”

“I love you too, baby boy,” Wade said roughly. 

He nuzzled into Peter’s throat and didn’t say anything else. Peter finished cooking breakfast just like that, all while Wade stole pieces of pancakes as Peter cooked. He  _ did _ grab the syrup before they sat down for breakfast and by the time they were finished eating, Peter was  _ not _ doing a very good job of ignoring the fact that Wade was totally naked. 

Not at all. 

“Baby... will you take me to bed,” Peter whispered, and Wade grinned like a  _ madman _ before he threw Peter over his shoulder and marched them to their bedroom. 

Peter used a  _ whole _ bunch of endearments then. 

Mostly “God”. 

Wade  _ insisted _ it counted. 

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> kudos aren’t the same as getting a comment, not even close. so a comment, as short and sweet or as sprawling and sporadic as you can manage, would be _greatly_ appreciated! don't know what to comment? how about _”this was great!”_ or _“awesome work!”_


End file.
